Spirited Away II : Returns Back
by myself storyteller
Summary: Chihiro was back to human world.. found out something is missing. A big secret was hidden ! Forgotten memories would be revealed again and love would always show it's way. New best friend and an old friend? Chapter 6 updated    Read & Review please
1. Chapter 1 : the Beginning

Spirited Away II : Returns Back

**Warning** : I do not own Miyazaki's wonderful Spirited Away O3O, I only own Tsuyoshi & Kazuo~

This is my first fanfic :D , hope you like it,..

It was a good day in Spring. The winds were blowing and the birds were singing. Chihiro was sitting in her classroom, looking outside through the window. It has been 5 years since she moved here with her beloved parents. Well, Chihiro has changed so far enough. Her hair grew long until it reached her waist, tied into a ponytail, and her height was about 163 cm tall. Her white one piece matched perfectly with her cardigan. Held her pen, the break time was over.

Mrs. Takamura came quietly into the class and put her books on the table.

"greetings and bow to Mrs. Takamura.", the classleader said.

All students did the same as he order and sat again. Chihiro didn't give any attention to Mrs. Takamura , but she only looked outside.

That girl was very bored. She felt like there was something missing in her heart since she moved here. But , what / who is it?

"Ms. Ogino.." , her teacher sighed.

Chihiro woke up from her daydreaming and quickly opened her book.

"I guess that it will happen and it just happened, lol..". Kazamiya Tsuyoshi , the boy who sat beside her, chuckled.

"Tsuyoshi,.. I just watch the scenery outside..". The wind blew her long ponytail. She was blushing.

He gave her a piece a paper. "Here.. I've wrote the questions from Mrs. Takamura. . that's our homework".

Chihiro opened the paper and said, "Thank you..". Her smile was very cute.

He smiled back at her. They continued to study again.

...

2 hours has passed. It's time to go home.

Tsuyoshi walked home together with Chihiro. They were very close since the first time Chihiro moved to their school. He was her best friend.

"I always ... feel something.. kinda... confused.."

"Confused? Why Tsuyoshi? Is there something bothers you?"

He stopped to walk and stared to her. "Well.. lately, I always saw you at class. You were always daydreaming.. I wanna know what are you daydreaming about..".

"It's nothing.. ".

"I hope you will tell me.. if you are pleased with it.. let's go home now.. don't mind my last question..".

After several minutes walking.. They arrived Chihiro's house.

Her mother has been waiting in front of the cage. She gave them her smile.

"I'm home mom" , Chihiro kissed her mother's hand and turned back.

"Thanks for walking me home, Tsuyoshi.."

"Nope.. see ya at school again.." .

He waved at them and walked the path to his house. Chihiro closed the cage and went inside, took off her shoes.

"How's your school , darling?"

"Nothing special.. "

Yuuko gave a strange gaze as a response to her answer and watched her daughter walked to her bedroom. "silly child..".

Meanwhile, Chihiro threw her bag on her bed and took a bath. 15 minutes later.. she opened the bathroom and changed her clothes. A black T-shirt and a red mini skirt wasn't bad. Always use the precious sparkling purple hairband~ .Even now, she didn't know how and where she got it.

"I suppose this is the most boring day at all~".

Chihiro opened her window and looked outside. She caught a stare to a forest behind her house. "What kind of forest is that? I have some strange feelings about it.. ".

She turned to her bed. She planned to go to the forest tomorrow.. because it's Sunday.

While she was thinking, her mother called..

"Darling,.. dinner is ready.."

"O.K mom.."

Her father, Akio , sat at the dining table first and her mother followed him. There were 3 bowls of rice , a big bowl of soup, and 3 glass of iced-water.

They started to have dinner. Yuuko stopped to eat in the middle of their dinner-time.

Chihiro stopped too and asked.. "Is there anything wrong mom?"

"Well.. darling.. I guess that I must tell this to you...You have an older brother.."

After heard that, her daughter coughed suddenly . She took a deep breath and drank her water. "That's not a funny joke mom..".

"I'm not joking darling.. I swear.. yesterday, I got a call from your aunt, Mizu, who adopted your brother since he was a baby. His name is Kazuo. and he has been missing for weeks. Your aunt and uncle have asked the police to find him, but there is no clear case until now..".

Yuuko sobbed, Chihiro only watched her feet, and Akio read the newspaper to collect any information. It was so quiet.

"I will go to sleep now, let's talk about this later.. ok mom? I'm going to sleep.. "

"Sweet dreams.." , Yuuko answered quickly.

Chihiro opened her bedroom and laid on the bed.

Her vision became blurry as she was going to her dream.

In her dream, she was trapped in a fog.

Confuse.. worry.. fear.. those all that she felt.

She was panicked. But a voice from a far away place calmed her.

"Don't worry.. I'll always be with you.."

Chihiro gasped when she heard the voice.

"Who are you..?"

Her eyes snapped out. It was already morning. 7.00 a.m . That was what her alarm showed.

She quickly took a bath and changed her clothes.

"Hurry Chihiro~!".

She used a long red shirt , black jacket , white skirt and sneakers.

Eat the toast. Hurry~!

"What's wrong with you dear?". Yuuko surprised her. Chihiro gasped.

"Why do you eat your toast... so quick?"

"Uh.. I'm going to a place today mom.. I have some ..eh.. business there.. dont worry, I'll be back before dinner.." .

"Okay.. be right back, okay?"

"Okay mom"

She ran out the house and walked down the path to the forest.

Not for a long time, she found a temple with a big tunnel.

"This place... how familiar.. have I been here before?"

Chihiro digged into her memories while walking inside the tunnel.

She saw a big.. green field with old-styled houses, restaurants and some 'weird' statues. There was a small river.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Will we meet again someday?"_

_"Sure we will.."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise, now go and don't look back.."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Chihiro shook her head. There's no way she has been there before.. to this last town. (Aburaya)

"Why there is no single person right here?"

She continued to walk until she was in front of a big, luxury bath house.

Found an interesting bridge and the sound of a train. She looked under the bridge.

"Woow..."

There must be some interesting things again. She thought. She walked a bit farther again and found out that someone was behind her.

Chihiro turned her head and saw a boy. A handsome boy, who used a White Kimono with blue stripe.. with dark green shoulder-length hair, beautiful forest green eyes and a pale complexion.

"Chihiro?"

TBC..

Thanks for all the reviews XDD

I will update this fic A.S.A.P .. so please keep reviewing this fic XD

thanks for chyntiarox66 and Rainote who have gave me some critiques and suggestioonss..

Thanks for reading XDD


	2. Chapter 2 : An Old Acquintance

Sorry for updating lately ~! DX

I'm busy with school .. with exams too~~

Ok.. I won't talk much.. Please Read & Review XDD

P.S : the words/sentences in Italic showed Chihiro's / Haku's mind

**Chapter 2 : An Old Acquintance**

"Chihiro?"

"How do you know my name?"

Chihiro walked a bit farther from him.

_Is he going to kidnap me?_

She gave him a weird gaze. The wind ruffled her hair. The purple hairband was sparkling clearly.

"Don't you remember me? It's me , Haku.."

"No.. I don't ."

Saddened by the truth that she didn't know him, even remembered his face. He sighed deeply and stared at her. "You can't be here for a long time, you must go back to your world..", explained him.

"Why ? This place.. I just wanna find out something.." . Chihiro explained back as well. "Do we ever met before? I'm sorry, maybe I forget something important about you..".

Haku's eyes sharpened . "There's no time to explain, but you'd better get out of this place..". He grabbed her hand and ran away to the tunnel. It was too late. The sun was beginning to set. The field turned into a big , deep river. That was unbelievable. Chihiro's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what just she saw.

_I must be dreaming.. this is a bad dream.._

Haku snapped his face with his hand.

"Too late!"

This 'accident' startled him. _Will the same thing be happened again? Will she remember me like before?_

He looked at Chihiro. She was shivering and her eyes still widened. He tried to calm her down.

"Chihi…."

She snapped his word.

"Am I dreaming? I went to a weird town, met you, you ordered me to go back to my world? What the hell is that?".

He sighed (again).

"You have been here before.. We've met before when you were still 10 years old.. We did so many adventures.."

"And why did I forget you so easily after all the times that we've spent together? It can't be.."

"The memories of the human who has escaped from the Spirit World will be deleted automatically.."

Chihiro shook her head.

_Spirit World?_ _This must be a really BAD DREAM.._

Her eyes met with Haku's. "Then who are you?"

"I'm your best friend.. As I've told you before, my name is Nigihayami Kohakunushi, but you can call me Haku ..". He gave his 'cute' smile at her. It made her face blushed.

"Then.. what are we going to do?". She asked him. While she was asking.. she realized something. Her fingers.. were being transparent.

"NO!".

Haku surprised as he saw Chihiro's transparent fingers. He took out a berry from his small pocket and he pressed it to Chihiro's lips.

"Eat this.. ". He ordered her.

"No.. no~!"

"Eat this, and you won't be disappeared."

He pressed that berry again and Chihiro's mouth started to open for a bit.

"There's no poison in it.. just eat it..".

Finally, she ate the berry. Haku placed his hand in front of her face.

"Try to touch my hand.."

Chihiro nodded and try to touch his hand. Her hand wasn't transparent again.

"I'm save..~!"

She yelled happily. Haku grinned and took her hand.

"Let's go Chihiro.."

"huh.. where?"

"To the bath house..you'll have to work"

Chihiro had no time to answer because Haku grabbed her hand and he ran so fast. Too fast. He was like a wind. Chihiro could do nothing with it. Her life depended on him (maybe).

They ran through the pigpen and the random spirits. He leaded her to the bridge. There were too many guests . A frog came to them. He jumped to Haku.

"Master Haku!"

Chihiro was surprised because she never saw a frog SPOKE before.

The frog looked at Chihiro. He gasped.

"Sen!"

She looked back at the frog. "I'm sorry, but what did you call me just now?".

_Geez. This place is really weird.._

"Sorry, but my name is Chihiro.. have we ever met before?". She only smiled at the frog.

The frog felt sad. Haku whispered to him.

"Everything is gonna be alright..".

He turned back to Chihiro.

"Let's go Chihiro, we have no time..". They ran out to the boiling room, through the strange stairs.

At the end of the stairs, there was an ordinary simple door. It has greenish colour.

_I have been here before.._

Chihiro opened the door. Smokes were everywhere. She coughed a bit, but Haku blew those smokes by controlling winds so they wouldn't disturb Chihiro's way.

It was hot at that room. The little snotballs carried away the coals to the fire-box. There was a 6 legged man controlling the generator.

"Kamaji…". Haku called him.

"Hmm…?". Kamaji turned back to look at them and he was thrilling..

"Oh my God,, Sen ah.. erm… Chihiro, is that you?".

She gasped. _How could this boiler man know my name?_

"erm.. yes… ".

"Maybe you've forgot about me, my name is Kamaji.. Just call me 'grandpa' ". His moustache was moving as he talked.

"Okay, grandpa.."

Chihiro shrugged. Haku was still keeping an eye on her.

"Okay, Kamaji.. it's time for us to go. Oh, by the way.. have you saw Lin?". Haku asked to Kamaji.

"Lin.. erm.. maybe she is still busy.. drained the bathtub for the guests..". Kamaji was back to his work as Haku and Chihiro left him.

All the workers and guests were looking at Chihiro.

"Is she that little girl?".. they whispered. Chihiro could hear it.

_Seems like they know me so well.._

Haku and Chihiro got inside the elevator quickly.

They were so quiet until Chihiro asked him something.

"Where are we going?"

"To Yubaba's office.."

"Yubaba.. who is she?"

Haku smirked.

"You will know her soon.."

The elevator has reached the floor that guided to Yubaba's office.

They knocked the door. The door-knocker answered.

"Welcome in.."

Chihiro and Haku walked slowly. It was a great, luxury office that she ever seen before.

(Of course she has saw it twice, but she hasn't remembered the first time..)

She saw a Giant-headed woman was sitting at her seat. She turned at Chihiro and gave her a sharp gaze.

"Oh, you again.. what do you want right now?" . She was counting on her gold coins.

"Give her a job.. Yubaba..". Haku took Yubaba's attention.

"Still protecting her Haku? Okay.. okay.. as you wish..and you, Chihiro.. From now on, your name is Sen.. you got that? Answer me!" . She pointed a cigarette to Chihiro.

"Yes mam.. "

"What a disgusting human.. GET BACK TO WORK..". Yubaba was mad. Very mad indeed.

Haku patted Chihiro's shoulder.

"Let's go.. You will work with Lin(again)".

Chihiro nodded. They walked out the office. Hand in hand.

Yubaba sighed. Then a surprising boy came out from the door beside her. He wore a black Kimono, with deep black eyes and dark bluish spiky hair. He was tall and pale.

"Who are you, child?".

Yubaba took her glasses and look at him.

"How could you be there? I even didn't feel your presence at all."

He grinned.

"My name is Kazuo. I'm at your service, Ma'am."

TBC…

Please R & R XDD


	3. Chapter 3 : A Mysterious Boy

Chapter 3 : A Mysterious Boy

Disclaimer : I own nothing in Spirited Away except Kazuo & Tsuyo-kun XD

Note : Really sorry for updating so late , I was busy with school and choir activity.

Enjoy reading~

**Chihiro POV :**

I rushed to the floor and grabbed my napkin. I had to work together with Lin. Of course, cleaning the bathtube. It felt like a _déjà vu_, but I didn't know why. Besides, the dress that I wore was so comfortable, so I could move freely. I tied my long ponytail into a simple bun and started to work. Lin stood beside me, holding a napkin and also a bucket filled with some water. She gave me a curious gaze. Haku told me that she was my work partner before, but sorry, I couldn't help to remember it. I wonder where did he go.

"Sen… Let's clean this freaky bathtube..", she said.

I woke from my thought and stared at her. "Sorry Lin, I was thinking of something…". Once again, I looked at her pale and beautiful face.

_Yes, she was very familiar.._

Lin gave me a smile and chuckled. "You never really changed, well.. whatever you were thinking about, our job is more important for now.. Yubaba will get mad if we don't finish cleaning this tube quickly as she wants to..".

She took her napkins and began to brush the tube. She brushed roughly, but the result, she was great in cleaning. I slapped my opened mouth and worked too. She was so impressive and a quick, diligent worker. She could clean half of the tube in minutes. No wonder she was one of Yubaba's favourite workers. I helped her in brushing and hoped that this tube would be finished perfectly. As I thought, it was damn sparkling. Both of us really worked so hard. The guests were coming and Lin has prepared to serve the food for the guests.

I began to stand and wanted to help her, but suddenly, a frog-faced man came to me. "Sen, Yubaba-sama wanted to see you, now.."

"Huh? For what?" . I rose one of my eyebrow.

"Just come to her office, she wanted to say something important.."

_What a mess. _My feet were dirty but I didn't mind it. Quickly, I ran to the elevator and pushed the button to go upstairs, to Yubaba's office. That old hag was really suck indeed. She just roared at me and now.. wanted to say something. I wonder what it was. Not for a long time, I've arrived in front of her office.

_Wow, the door has opened.._

I walked into the office quietly. The carves on the colourful wall were beautiful. They were made from golden and the paint that used for colouring the wall also the expensive ones. I gave my gaze at a smoking old woman with a mysterious boy sat in front of her desk.

"Excuse me mam, I heard that you've wanted to see me.. What is it?".

She blew the smokes and smirked. "Sen, I got a new job for you..".

"New job? But I just worked for a day.. and I already got another job?" . This was really confronting me out. I scratched my itchy left hand with my fingernails.

"You will work for me..as my secretary" . The boy snapped. He was handsome, pale.. also had dark-bluish hair and deep blue eyes. His black hakama fitted his performance. He grinned at me. I was surprised.

_Wait.. I can tell.. he is a human..same as me. I can feel it.._

My brown eyes met his. "You are a human aren't you?"

He grinned again. What is so funny?

"Look, we are from the same race, so, it's nice to work together, we can be a good partner.. Your real name is Chihiro, isn't it?".

I took a deep breath. "How could you know my name? We haven't met before.. "

"I've knew you since you were very small.."

I froze. That words…

_**Flashback **_

"_How could you know my name is Chihiro?"_

"_I've knew you since you were very small.."_

_**End of Flashback**_

There was a boy who have told something like that before. Who was he? Did I remember?

I looked down on my feet. The memories began to flow.

"Chihiro?"

I was shivering but I still had my eyes on him. That boy stood and walked to my place. He touched my shoulder and put his face close enough to mine. "Is there something wrong?"

"No… someone .. have told me those words before… seems like I've forgot my memories and my adventure here..".

I could feel his breath. He started to speak again.

"I wish I can help you to remember them.. By the way, just call me Kazu.. " . His lips formed a warm smile.

"Anything done?"

A voice came out from the door beside me. It was Haku's !

He walked through Yubaba without giving any single bow and sharpened his eyes to Kazu. "How could you come here without any notice? You're just a human.. or maybe.. you are hiding something?" .

_What's wrong with Haku? I could feel his emotions spilled. _

_Don't just stand Chihiro! Stop him before any fight happens._

"I did nothing..". Kazu smiled innocently. Seems like Haku was calming down himself from anger. He turned to see my face. "Does he hurt you, Chihiro?"

I gasped. "N-no.. h-he didn't..". It was nice to know that he worried about me, it made me happy and also… embarrassed me much. Kazu shrugged and spinned his face to Yubaba. "Chihiro is a nice girl and I'd like her as my secretary.. Please do it for me Yubaba-sama..". He gave his innocent angelic face on her. She sighed.

"Just do whatever you want, Kazu.."

Kazu jumped happily , but Haku and I only gave him our astonished face. Maybe Haku thought something that same as I thought now.

_How could Yubaba become very patient and gave everything that Kazu wants?_

Kazu grabbed my arms and hugged me. "Hello my new secretary… Hope we could be a good partner..". I didn't recognize that I was blushing and felt anger behind my back. Haku took me over and pushed Kazu to the floor.

"Don't ever dare to touch her!" . He warned as he rounded his arm around me.

The deep-blue eyed boy smirked and stared at Haku.

"Why couldn't I touch my own sister?"

**TBC  
**

**P.S : This chapter is a little bit short, but I will make a longer chapter after this one. OWO**

**I promise~ Please Review or I'll kill you *slapped***

**Sorry, just kidding, I hope for your kindness to review this chappie w**


	4. Chapter 4 : Unbearable Feelings

AN : Because I got so many reviews on previous chapter, I'm going to update this quickly. (I'll have my daily exams though). Thanks for the reviews , I really appreciate it that much! Keep reviewing please… ENJOY! Don't like don't read LOL..

Best Regards ,

Rui

Disclaimer : I own nothing in Spirited Away, if I could, I'd make Haku becomes mine *slapped*

**Chapter IV : Unbearable Feelings**

**(Still) Chihiro's POV :**

"Why couldn't I touch my own sister?".

Kazu said so and stared at Haku with his suspicious eyes. I stood only and blinked my eyes on those two guys. Yubaba chuckled quietly while she was counting her golden coins.

_Kazu.. my brother? Mom…I didn't thought that I'd find him here.. in this world. _

My mouth has already opened, ready to say something. But my body still shivering as I got that shocking news. Haku put his eyes on Kazu and I couldn't describe his emotions. I was sure that he didn't believe Kazu. The fire was still burning on the furnace. My feet felt the warmness of it in this cold weather.

_Be strong Chihiro, speak something..Don't make the situation becomes worse than now.._

"Kazu.. is that you? I can't believe it. My pare..umm.. Our parents are looking for us.. especially you! Please.. go back Kazu.. They're really worry about you!" . My lips were trembling, so did my words. Yubaba just watched us. Kazu sighed.

"I still have something that I have to do here.. don't worry, after my business finished, we'll go back together to our world, Chihiro.. You still have your times to regain your memories and…also spend your times with.. that boy.." . He pointed his finger to Haku.

"My name is Haku, and since when I have 'that boy' as my name?". Haku grinned, but the aura that surrounded him was not comfortable enough for me. He was really angry with Kazu's impolite behavior to him. Even though they looked at the same age, but Haku was older.. He was a spirit and Kazu was just a human.

"Chihiro, let's go.." . He gripped my waist and brought me out of Yubaba's office. My face was really red. I was sure that I looked like a boiled octopus. Kazu waved his hand.

"See you tomorrow Chihiro, have a nice sleep tonight..".

**Haku's POV :**

_I can't believe this! That brat is Chihiro's brother? UNBELIEVABLE!_

Chihiro and I ran out of that freaky office. I had to stay calm and controlled my emotions. The dragon inside me was driving out madly when I saw that brat hugged Chihiro.

_How could I get mad? There's something wrong with my feelings.. I never felt like this before.._

"Haku, my waist hurts! Don't grip me so intense like that!" . Chihiro snapped me out. I didn't realize that I gripped her waist intensely. Slowly, I removed my hands and let her walked by herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that..Please forgive me". I mumbled on her ears. "It's okay..". Chihiro whispered. I took her to her bedroom, she needed to rest for this whole tiring day. Lin has been waiting of course. She opened the door that leaded her to her bedroom and turned back on me. "Thank you for taking me here, Haku.. Have a nice dream..".

That door has closed by her. I went to my office. The same white walls, Japanese-styled room, the bed on the side of the room, the luxury paintings, and my desk. There were some job proposals that sent to me. Yubaba needed to see this. I packed them and put them at the corner of my desk. After that, I sat on the terrace, looking at the sea below this building. The thoughts stuck on my head. My heart said that there was something wrong with my feelings toward Chihiro. The anger which filled my mind when I saw Kazu hugged Chihiro. The sadness that overflowed in my heart when I knew that Chihiro has forgot me and our adventures here. These feelings broke me. My inner self.

_How long should I wait for her to remember our precious memories?_

_How many times should this unbearable feelings break me?_

I closed my eyelids and opened it repeatedly. The full moon was watching over me. The winds blew my greenish dark hair. It was a quiet night. But this night felt so different. I was satisfied , because after several years waiting, Chihiro was here again. On the other side, I also worried. I sensed something wrong with Kazu's appearance. It was all too sudden. And the weird behavior that Yubaba showed to him. She followed all of Kazu's wish, even she made Chihiro as his personal secretary. I had to figure this out. He was hiding something. I could sense it. He wasn't an ordinary human. I spelled some magic and it made a violet crystal pendant. This would be very useful to protect Chihiro. The pendant was sparkling and the color fitted Chihiro's hairband from Zeniba. As the wind blews, my eyelids began to closed. They felt so heavy. I walked down to my bed and laid myself there. Time to rest.

**Kazu's POV :**

I jumped over my room and threw the pillows away to the wall. It was so easy to trick everyone. Great actor, aren't I?

For now, all that I was thinking about was my clumsy sister, Chihiro. I loved her since we were little kids. And I wouldn't let her went to Haku's arms. My sister was mine after all. No one could take her from my arms. Even my parents who had thrown me to my aunt and her husband. Human world was boring and disgusting. Nothing could make me interested there. It was a luck for me to be inaugurated as Murasame-sama's apprentice. He was so powerful, and I'd get my rid of him. I'd get everything that I wanted since I was a little boy. Power, authority, moneys, and also, my beloved sister Chihiro.

My wishes were never granted by my adopted parents. They told my real parents that they were searching for me? That was WRONG and the WORST LIE. After throwing me away, they acted like they needed and loved me very much. I'd revenge for their threats and get my happiness again like I've wished for these years longed.

The evidences of their threats were the wounds on my back. It couldn't be healed, even with any magic. All the traumas that I've got flew through these wounds. I've always being remembered of their sins. And I needed Chihiro to heal them. She was the key for my happiness. I only had her, the only one who was my real family. Involuntarily, my left hand was trembling. It was too cold in this room. My fingers hold the hinge of my room's door and opened it. As I walked down through the stairs, a light burned in someone's room. It was Chihiro's. I sneaked to her room, she was sitting, looking at the fullmoon. A smile graved on my face and continued by sitting beside her. She jumped surprisingly.

"Brother..! You really are a shocking man!". She snapped.

I put my finger on her lips. "Aren't you happy? I was back again .. and finally met you again, Chi..". One of her eyebrows rose. "How could you get here, brother? In this world? Sorry but.. I'm really curious now.. "

My right arm rested on her shoulder. I casted a spell on her quietly. It was sleeping spell and it worked. She began to be unconscious and closed her eyes. Her hands fell down to the floor. Her long brown hair released from the bun slowly.

A big grin covered my face. "This is the first step…"

To Be Continued..

How about it guys? Good, cool, freaky?

Never mind.. just reviews as you please ..

Keep reviewing XD

(Update too soon is okay, right?)


	5. Chapter 5 : Case

_Spirited Away II : Returns Back_

**Chapter 5 : Case**

**Disclaimer :** I own no one & nothing in Spirited Away, except for my Kazuo & Tsuyoshi-kun , LOL. *wonder if Haku is mine*

Don't Like? So Don't read it.

Enjoy~

**Normal POV :**

Haku was resting peacefully in his bedroom. He didn't care if the sun began to rise, it was still night time in Spirit World. The room felt like emptiness for him. Stayed in the same roomfor years was really bad and boring. Nothing he could do with it. In the middle of his sleep, he felt something terrible has happened in his dream. It was Chihiro. His eyes opened suddenly and that dragon boy sat on his futon. The wind blew through the window and ruffled his dark-green hair. His pale hand touched his own forehead, the fingers caressed his bangs. "Bad dream…but how could it feel so real?", he sighed as he rose his head and started to walk outside.

The Bath House was really quiet. Everybody was sleeping. Only him, the old-hag's apprentice, who was awake. Haku decided to visit Chihiro's room . Staring at her would be nice and it would make him calm a little bit. He walked through the stairs and finally reached the door of Chihiro's bedroom. A strange fragrance has wafted by him. It was the same as Kazuo's perfume. Quickly, Haku slammed to open the door and found an empty futon. There were some wrinkles on it. His face was full of anger. "That bastard ! Where did he bring Chihiro?". He shouted desperately. But nothing could stop him to find Chihiro. Haku ran out to Kazuo's room as fast as possible.

His room was upstairs.. at the same floor of Yubaba's . He took an elevator to reach it, pushed the right button to bring him there. In few minutes, he arrived successfully.

**Haku's POV :**

I found his room. It had a big door, the same style as Yubaba's . I believed this is the old room of her which used by that basta Kazuo's room. No need to knock it. I used my spell and that door brake so easily, so I walked in. What a surprise, I found him sleeping next to Chihiro, stroking her hair. Emotions fired up for the whole of my body. But him? He just smirked at me. Like he was the winner. I had to stay calm , not to make him satisfied with my madness. I took few steps to the bed.

"What have you done to her, Kazuo?". I gave him a death glare.

Again, he smiled only , touched Chihiro's cheek. "What could I do to the lovely sister of mine?"

"Bring her back to me.. or.. ". Kazuo snapped my words.

"To you? Who are you to her? Lover? Not, you're not hers and she is not yours.. She is mine!". He glared back at me. He gripped Chihiro's waist and held her in his arms. His dark-blue hair was longer. How could it grow so fast in a day? His face looked older too. With those changes, I finally realized him.

"You're a magician, don't you?".

I walked closer to him, but something prevented me to be near to him. It was a magical borderline. Maybe he was a great magician, but not as good as me. I made an invisible sword beside him. He wouldn't know it.

"Don't get closer, leave me alone with her!". Kazuo cried. I didn't care about it, I just wanted him to release Chihiro. I controlled the invisible sword beside him. It aimed and froze his left arm. Kazuo felt the coldness of ice and his arms suddenly fell. I caught Chihiro at time and held her in my arms. That boy only looked at me with his sharp gaze. The pain that I made could avoid him to do anything.

"You'd better not to touch her, whether if you're her brother, I won't believe and I still doubt it. If you still do this , I will do something which will make you regret your deed.". I warned.

Chihiro and I left the room, but his eyes was still watching my back as I closed and repaired the door with my magic. Chihiro was still sleeping in my arms, a warm smile was drawn on my face. We went back to her room and I laid her in her futon. My eyes kept on staring at her. A small hope flashed in my mind. I remembered the days we've spent together. The first time she went here, lost here, and the way I saved her. I never hoped that my distinctions would be returned by her. She saved my life and it was the beginning of my love for her.

She was changing time by time. And now she has matured. Perfectly a mature girl. My fingers touched her reddish cheek. Her skin was paler than the first time we met. Maybe it was the effect of this cold weather. It was spring in her world and it was winter here. But, the feeling of warmness filled my heart. My real life had back again.

_Meanwhile in human world…(Back to normal POV)_

Tsuyoshi was sitting on his desk. Playing with his pen. It was boring without Chihiro, he thought. The class was so crowded. Friends were chattering, playing, and even studying. That brown-haired boy felt the top of his boredom. Lessons were not interesting again for him. No one accompanied him to chat, study or even play together.

No one accompanied him to walk together when he went back home. He felt so lonely. Chihiro hadn't given any news recently. Teachers and her parents were looking for her. She was missing for 5 days. The single evidence left was the forest behind her house. Tsuyoshi decided to look for her there. He moved away from the usual path to that forest. The singing birds never entertain his lonely heart. His bag was heavy but he didn't mind it. He kept walking, staring on his feet. He stopped when his left foot kicked the bottom of a statue, a weird smiling really surprised him. As he rose his head, he was in front of a tunnel..

A/N : How about it? A little intrigue will be okay, right?

Anyway, please review XD


	6. Chapter 6 : Guest

**Chapter 6 : Guest**

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing in Spirited Away~

**A/N : **Sorry for the late update~ I'm on my mid-term exam so I can't update it so quickly like before. But, I'll update quickly if you give me so maaanyy reviewss~~~XDD

Enjoy.. Don't like? Don't read..

* * *

**Tsuyoshi's POV :**

I walked quietly into the tunnel. Maybe I could find Chihiro after I entered this tunnel.

The wind blew me up. It looked like I was pulled away by the wind to go inside. Just my feeling, I thought. As I walked deeper into that tunnel, the feeling that made me believed that Chihiro was here was getting stronger.

Yes, I was right. This tunnel brought me to an old town. My eyes caught the scenery, the green fields, old houses, and some weird statues. Never mind with that. I had to find her.

My feet stepped forward and there was a small river. If I knew that I'd cross a river, it was better if I wore my short pants, not this jeans. I let my jeans became so wet by crossing this river. Jumped through the big stones was not bad and I perfectly landed on the stairs that leaded me to the old town.

I looked everywhere, but there was no one here.

"Is this a forbidden town?".

I thought to myself as I found there were so many restaurants and food. But how could there is no one here? Were they sleeping?

The smell of the food attracted me. They must be so delicious, I could know it by smelling them.

I pulled a chair and sat there. My hand took a roasted meat. My stomach growled. I was too hungry.

"Hey you! Don't eat the food!"

Someone shouted behind me. I looked back and saw a boy. He was tall, pale, and handsome. The dark blue hair and a pair of dark sea blue eyes fitted his awesomeness, so do the black Hakama that he wore.

"But, why can't I eat the food?"

"You'll turn into a pig, fool.."

I shrugged and rose one of my eyebrows.

"That's a funny joke.. You aren't serious. Are you?". The wind ruffled my brownish blonde hair as I stood right in front of him.

* * *

**Kazuo's POV :**

A human.. again. Hey.. I was a human too.

That boy was really stupid or what? I was sure he was the stubborn one.

And.. he dared to face me up like that. A standing applause for him. He didn't know how great I was. So, I decided to play a game with him.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"I.. actually.. I looked for a girl.."

He answered me. But his voice showed me that he was so desperately looking for the girl.

"Is she your girlfriend? What does she look like and what's her name?"

"She is not my girlfriend…"

He blushed a bit and removed his gaze from me.

"Her name is Chihiro, she is my best friend.. She has a long brown hair, tied up nto a ponytail, pale, she is beautiful…"

WHAT?

I coughed. Be calm.. Kazu.. A boy was looking for your sister desperately. But I wouldn't let him knew where she was for free.

A grin adorned my face.

"I know where is she…"

The pale blue eyed boy looked straight into my eyes now. His body was trembling and his expression showed his happiness.

His hand grabbed mine.

"Really? Where is she? Tell me!"

"Who's your name?"

"Tsuyoshi.."

"Okay.. follow me.."

We walked to the Bath House. Tsuyoshi walked behind me .

Haku.. you'd see what I'd do next.. You'd regret the incident last night.

* * *

**Meanwhile (Normal POV)**

Chihiro was asleep. Haku laid beside her, caressed her smooth, silky brown hair. He didn't sleep well last night. In case, he really needed to rest because he had loosen so many energy last night.

A sudden movement made him jumped over the bed. The brunette opened her eyes. Haku sighed heavily. Chihiro sat up and carded her eyelids.

"Haku?"

"Yes…?"

"Where's Kazu?"

"…."

"Damn…", Haku whispered to himself. His hand moved to Chihiro's cheek and stroked it. A light blush covered her pale face.

"He is out right now Chihiro, I think that he'll be out for a long time.. so, erm.. would you mind to accompany me?"

The dark green-haired boy blushed a little and hold Chihiro's small hand. She smiled and hold Haku's hand back.

"I'd like to accompany you.."

Both of them giggled a bit loud. They stared at each other. A satisfied expression had drawn on Haku's face. Seemed like Haku was trying to recollect her memories. It was his biggest wish.. (for now)

Chihiro put over her kimono. This was not the usual one like she always wore before. It was a white , long kimono, with red obi and pink cherry blossoms graven on it. Of course it brought to her by Haku. The kimono was her mother's favourite.

"This is so beautiful Haku.. thank you.."

She gave him a big and warm smile, so do him. He pulled Chihiro closer to his chest.

Now, Chihiro blushed so bad like a tomato. Haku couldn't help but wore a great grin.

His hand leaded Chihiro's to his face and he kissed it.

"Shall we go, princess?"

* * *

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**A/N (again) :** sorry.. this chapter is short.. shorter than the previous chapters.

The exam killed my brain so badly.. Especially the chemical lesson.

I'd like to update if you gave me many reviews.. :(

I need your support to continue this story

Regards,

Ruicchi Hime


End file.
